


Those Summer Nights

by simranwrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Grease, Summer Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simranwrites/pseuds/simranwrites
Summary: A summer fling, from start to finish
Relationships: Senna/Tonraq (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	Those Summer Nights

_**Summer lovin’ had me a blast** _

Tonraq often thought of the girl at the beach. He often thought of her laugh. Her smile. Her kindness. If he was being totally honest, he didn’t expect to meet anyone on the beach, especially not someone as amazing as Senna. 

He thought back to when he first met her. The sun was just starting to set, and for some odd reason, she was still in the water, and he was running in. While doing so, he accidentally splashed her, and when she turned, he felt it. He was in love. 

_**Summer lovin’ happened so fast** _

And it did happen fast, they had gotten to talking that day itself. 

“The name’s Senna. What’s yours?” she had asked as they got out of the water. 

“Tonraq”, he replied, before trying to look anywhere but her face. 

“Well Tonraq, you seem cool. Meet me here tomorrow.”, Senna said with a grin. 

By that point, Tonraq had known that he would do whatever she asked him to, so he just nodded and said, “See you then.”

That night, he had gone to sleep thinking about the girl on the beach. 

They continued to meet at the beach everyday, it became a sort of a routine. 

They would meet at the big dock in the morning before taking a walk on the coast line. Apparently Senna loved to collect shells, and Tonraq made sure to remember to give her at least one gift. 

After the walk, Senna would have to go work at the lifeguard station, and Tonraq would stand around there, talking to her and waiting for her shift to end. 

He really liked watching her do her job. She knew what to do, when to do it, and how to do it. To him, she was perfect. 

When she finished, Tonraq would wait for her to change before swimming with her. She really liked to splash him for some unknown reason, she said that it was because he splashed her that first time, but did she really have to continue splashing him this often as payment?

And then Tonraq realized that as long as Senna was smiling and laughing, he was willing to get splashed an infinite amount of times. 

_**Was it love at first sight** _

They continued talking and Tonraq felt his love grow. Senna was amazing, smart, beautiful, and fun. Tonraq honestly felt that he could spend forever talking about her, and just being near her. 

_**We made out under the dock** _

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. They met up at the beach, like usual, and he had said something about her outfit. To be fair, it was a pretty outfit, a pretty yellow top with flowers on it. She just laughed, and man did Tonraq love her laugh, before saying, “You’re adorable”, and taking his arm. He gave her a confused look as she pulled him with her as they ran to the dock. 

They ended up under the dock, and Tonraq took a moment to look around him. He could see the water slowly coming closer and then receding. He could feel the hard rock wall behind him. He saw Senna give him a small smile before looking away from him. He could hear her softly muttering something to herself before she looked up and said, “Do you want to kiss?”, with a grin. At this Tonraq slightly laughed, a little shocked, but felt a smile grow on his face. Senna gave a smile before going on her tiptoes and kissing him. It took a moment but he started kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as she threw her arms around his neck. He could feel himself moving back into the wall and he just tried to pull her closer as if he couldn’t get enough of her, which was true. He could do this all day. 

He soon lifted her up, trying to bring her impossibly close, and felt her smile into the kiss when he did so. 

When they finally broke apart, he took a moment to breathe before laughing breathily. Senna stood in front of him with a small smirk before saying, “That was nice.”

“Yeah. It was”, Tonraq said with a smile before, in a moment of courage, pulling her back in to give her another kiss. 

They met many more times under the dock with Tonraq getting slightly bolder each time.  
One time, he had given her a little picture frame decorated with shells, and Senna immediately gave him a hug before laughing and giving him another kiss. 

_**It turned colder, that's where it ends** _

Of course, all good things had to come to an end. It had just started getting colder when she told him. 

He had found her sitting at the end of the dock with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and sat near her, putting his arm around her as he felt her lean into him. They had sat there silently for a few minutes, before she said it. 

“I’m moving. At the end of the summer. I just found out today.”, she had said before holding his hand. 

He had looked at her, stunned. “Leaving?”, he asked, turning around to make eye contact with her. 

She just gave a nod. “Yeah. My parents and I are moving. It sucks”, she said before looking at him.  
“It does.”, he replied, unable to say anything else. He gave her a small hug before giving a small kiss on her head, smiling a bit when he heard her laugh softly. 

_**So I told her we’d still be friends** _

“Give me your number, address, anything. I want to still be in contact with you. I want to make this work.”, he had said. He took her hands and brought them to his face. “I want to do this.”

She had laughed before nodding. “I want to do this too. I’ll give you everything before I leave.”, she said, getting happier with every word, and with that, Tonraq’s own smile grew. They would be okay. 

_**Then we made our true love vow** _

They stayed at the end of the dock, holding their hands before Senna suddenly leaned in and kissed him. Tonraq, who had been caught by surprise, soon fell off the dock. He yelped as he felt the cold water surround him but soon started laughing when he heard Senna exclaim, “Tonraq”, before collapsing into laughter. Tonraq started swimming around before going up to her and splashing her with water. Now, it was Senna’s turn to be surprised before she jumped in the water with an excited yell. 

Tonraq swam over to him and gave her a smile before saying, “You’re amazing.”, with a smile. 

“Yeah. I know.”, she replied with a laugh. 

_‘This was one of the best summers’_ , Tonraq thought as he saw her smile before thinking, _‘What am I gonna do when she’s gone?’_.

_**Wonder what she's doing now** _

The end of the summer break approached nearer and they spent almost all their time together, and he waited for the fateful letter that he would get. 

But the letter never came.

He had gone out to the beach the next day, and she was nowhere to be seen. Not even on the next day, or the day after that. 

So yeah, Tonraq often thought about her. It was hard not to think about her. He hoped that she was doing okay. She deserved at least that much. 

_**Summer dreams ripped at the seams** _

He missed her. He really did. This summer was one of the best he’d ever had, and he missed having her near him. 

He knew that this would have had to happen, he knew it ever since she had told him, but he missed her. 

But oh, those summer nights

He had gone back to school and he was just expecting a normal year, and maybe move on from thinking about her, but the universe found it funny to mess in Tonraq’s life as he soon found out when he was walking back to the school one day. 

“Tonraq?”

“Senna?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ junesbiceps


End file.
